Soul's sexy side
by DEVILSHADOWSOUL
Summary: Everybody knows about the demon weapons of DWMA, it's normal, but when Stein does a small experiment with Soul in class, will that theory prove otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: (Hi I'm new to the publishing side of fan fiction so this is my fist story I've decided to put out there, keep in mind this story is in progress but I thought I'd be great for some soulstar shippers out there like myself ;) to share, just to let everyone know I write fan fiction for soul eater, pandora hearts, outsiders and I write my own stuff, so if you'd like anything or have ideas I'm more than happy to talk!

Now I do have other stories finished and unfinished if you guys wanna see them just shoot me some love, now how about enough of my blubbering and let's get onto the yaoi love hmm?

Listening to: "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz

"Raise your glass" by Pink

" faceless" by Red

"Hero" by Skillet

Soul's P.O.V

The bell rang just as Black Star and I made our way down the back hall, on the completely other side of the academy from where our first hour, 'Meister Weapon History'was. I guess it's slightly my fault though, I should've taken the nearly empty main hallway as a small hint classes were about to begin, its seven in the morning though! Do I look like I function well at seven when the sun is barely above the horizon line, no I don't, so nobody should expect me to be fully awake and alert, right? "Shit, now we're goanna hear it, Stein is starting class also so we can't sneak in like normal if it were Spirit teaching, huh Star." I groaned out throwing my head back lightly as my eyes rolled from the lecture I knew was to come, not from eaither of my teachers, but my naggy Meister. The blunette besides me opened his eyes, well eye, how the moron walks around with his eyes shut and doesn't knock into anything is beyond my understanding. His loud yawn echoed through the vacant hall as he stretched tanned arms over his head, turning a corner he finally finished his over exaggerated sound. Making our way to the main stair case was apparent but we didn't bother rushing, we're late anyways, so why bother? " Eh since when did you start caring if we were late, let alone who's teaching, man chill does it really matter if Stein's teaching anyways?"

I stopped him there and turned my head, my baffled expression meeting his bored one, now Black Star is usually pretty hyper but it's school, who gets hyped for school, well except Maka, but she's a different story all together. " What do you mean it doesn't matter if he's teaching you moron, do you hear what your saying, what I'm saying" I shout to the Baka next to me as we start ascending the staircase to floor ten. " It's Stein, ya know, crazy as fuck doctor who would happily dissect any innocent student given the chance Stein" though this, also didn't faze the assassin in the slightest. "Really man do you hear yourself is more like it" Star chuckled, " you sound like Liz watching a horror movie, do you really think Stein actually dissects kids, he just does that to scare kids into coming to class on time." Making our way up to floor five Black Star continued, "if Stein actually did do half the things he threatened he'd so be kicked out of this school, in reality what would he do Soul?"

" I don't know, Star, it's pretty convincing that he'd most likely disect and experiment on my unwilling body, he's got a thing for scythes if you haven't noticed!" I cringed at the thought of a sharp scalpel cutting my flesh open directed by my insane teacher, however this only made Black Star laugh louder. "Dude you actually think Lord Death would allow him to dissect his ultimate death scythe, I highly doubt it bro" and with this I gave him a look simply saying "Spirit." My tone ended up quizzical as if I were reminding my friend of the horrors we heard the red haired male groan and yelp about, " Soul that is so made up by him, he gets drunk a lot maybe he just imagined all that crap" he droned. As I was about to counter him a cold hand landed upon both our shoulders, effectively stopping both of us as a voice I really didn't want to hear chirped out behind me. "Oh my look who I found, I was just heading down to my office to grab a test for class but I think I'll see you boys back to my class, you know the one that started twenty minutes ago."

I turned my head and Doctor Stein's creepy smile appeared, silently saying 'if-you-don't-get-back-to-class-I'll-kill-you-both-here-and-drag-your-corpses-back-to-your-partners'. "Meh fine, we were just heading up there anyways" Black Star boringly said, shaking Stein's hand off his shoulder replacing his arms behind his head to rest. So not wanting to test the waters I happily followed my buddy's example and both of us walked ahead of the Meister who "accompanied" us to class, ha! More like forced us.

Our teacher opened the large dark wood door with crescent moons symbol embroidered in gold on the face of it. Entering the rowdy class my eyes automatically went to my regular seat, right next to Maka reading her book, the ash haired girl looked up and met my gaze only for it to turn from warm to irritation. I can't blame her for being annoyed with me though, I kind of promised her I wouldn't be late today, you can obviously see how well I kept to that huh? Just as I made my way up the steps attempting to go to my seat Stein said rather loudly " oh Soul, Black Star, it seems this is both of your third tarty, and I would assign detention, but." He stopped and smirked at both of us, "school detention doesn't seem to teach eaither of you the lesson it should, so instead you'll both be assisting with an experiment I've been keening to try!" Ice, ice was what replaced my tainted blood flowing in my veins and the whole class went silent, I growled lowly "I told you so."

"So what experiment do I dare ask are we being forced to partake in on this lovely Wednesday morning" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my voice as my hands clasped together. "Now I could very well give you a detention mr. Evans" Stein said perquisite like, making me growl at the use of my last name. My face fell and I quickly relayed on him " oh I know you very well could, but obviously it doesn't do anything, isn't that what you just said, doctor." My arms crossed themselves across my chest as I leaned to my right leg, my answer merely made the madman laugh and spin wildly in his lab chair. "My my Soul aren't you just my sassy little student today, however your correct, at least I know your listening, now boys how about we quit this scene and both of you hop onto my desk, while I begin explaining our fun lesson to the class hmm?"

Not really wanting to argue anymore, for I was far to tired to do so anyways, I walked to our teaches large oak desk with Star as I crossed my legs, annoyed. "Today class, we are going to learn about demons, now demon weapons and true blooded demons are two different classes all together", this caused confusion to fly across the students faces. "Well for example, Tsubaki is a demon weapon, though she isn't classed a demon herself because she does not posses a demonic wavelength or demon blood." Hmm maybe this lesson I'll listen in on, and I guess I wasn't the only one thinking it because Black Star was listening as well, and Stein continued. " chrona now is a demon swordsman, but also doesn't have demon blood, though his soul has a demonic surrounding, that's only because of Ragnarock's pure blood and wavelength flowing through the same body." Everyone looked between the two shyest people I've ever met, and I can tell neither one was liking the sudden attention drawn to them, like the answer was written on them.

"Now Soul on the other hand is a bit different, he is a demon weapon like ms. Natsukasa, but is also a demon, which is extremely rare, more rare then a Grigory soul forming, because it only has a small chance of happening in one out of sixty-six billion souls." A small gasp made its way around the class after Stein said that, I can't be that special, isnt that Maka's thing? "Unlike Ragnarock's though you can partake both multiple forms and powers, like your piano wavelength and switching between a human form and a scythe form." I looked up to Maka to see she was furiously taking notes, ha finally I have lived to see the day my bookworm of a partner doesn't know something! "Though one thing confuses me about you, your hiding something Soul, locking, no, more like sealing something dark away deep in your soul, your wavelength itself is very different as well." A shock went through my heart, 'no, he couldnt have figured that out so easily'," there's no way your just a demon like Ragnarock, I'm sensing a power far stronger than that inside you, a power you suppress because you keep locking your demon blood away, you refuse to let it take your body." Stein stared at me, only talking to me now with an intense stare.

"Today we are goanna find out what the ultimate death scythe really is, with this little concoction I've been perfecting" as he held up a large syringe containing a deep purple liquid, looking like it glowed with an ominous ora. I found my throat going dry as my breath hitched, I for one feared needles, it's ironic I took a sword to the chest but am scared of a tiny metal needle! "Now I know for a fact this will unlock your blood to a safe extent, it will only go far enough to reveal your true form, showing me what you are." The silver haired man said lowly as he approached me with the sharp edged utensil, " now could you remove your jacket and roll your sleeve, I only need enough room to inject this."

Sliding off my white leather jacket and unbuttoning the button on the cuff of the right sleeve, I rolled the white fabric up my decently muscled arm ending it at my shoulder. Stein squirted a little liquid from the needles tip testing it out, that's when I shakily asked "that stuff isn't goanna, ya know, kill me or anything, right?" The man simply laughed at my nerves and smiled " no I can promise you this stuff won't kill you, have a little faith in me Soul, I am a doctor, you seem to keep forgetting that." Black Star had jumped off the desk and was standing behind Stein a ways to give him some room, but at the last remark made a face and recited from 'Toy Story'," I don't believe this man has ever been to medical school" he yelled. A laugh made its way through the whole room, to me and even to Stein as he turned slightly to the blue haired class clown. "Black Star, hush, I'm trying to focus" then without further ado, the large needle was imbedded into my flesh, making me flinch back in the opposite direction instantly. Stein quietly yelped out "dont move, I really don't want this to hurt you" and quicker than I thought the now empty syringe was pulled from my arm. I sighed in great relief as my pain instantly faded and I rubbed my arm up and down, though after five minutes of silence and waiting, Stein put his clip board down, looking disappointed.

Nothing had happened, nothing at all, I felt completely normal as ever, so I jumped off the desk and immediately regretted it. A massive pain shot through my whole body making my breath escape my lungs, not to return so easily. Along with my breath the strength holding me up also disappeared, I felt my eyes widen as I fell to the floor clutching my body inwards. My eyes searched and looked into Maka's alarmed emeralds as she stood up from where she sat, her mouth was moving but I head nothing, every sound was so fucking fuzzy! Why can't I hear anything, though I finally heard Black Star's voice shout my name, it had to be pretty loud, though he wouldn't have a problem with that. I tried to call out but the only sounds that escaped pass my lips were eaither I think groans of pain or my gasps for air, pain. Pain pain is all I knew at this point as these painful burning pulses came and went through my form, one coming quicker than the last. Until all I could see was a blinding white, then...

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: (** I'm back guys! So I got some great reviews and decided to give my yaoi lovers a taste of what's next, so how about I keep this short and sweet and get to the soulstar goodness!)

**LISTENING TO: **

_"1 2 3" by Britney Spears_

_"For your entertainment" by Adam Lambert_

_"Sweetest ass in the world" by Alec C._

_"Sexy back" by Justin Timberlake_

***warning* this chapter contains mature scenes and ahem, heavy petting. If your a reader not comfortable with such literature, then please proceed with caution keeping my warning in mind, thanks! **

Black Star P.O.V

Stein injected Soul with that weird crap that is supposed to bring out his "true form" or whatever, why, I can't understand, his physical appearance screams demon, so why is he testing it more? After five minutes of a way too quiet classroom, though I'm sure they were all so star struck that their God was up in front of the class! Stein dropped his clipboard and groaned out, hmmm, guess he didn't get what he wanted, but when Soul jumped down off the desk I immediately heard the small gasp from my best friend. My hearing ability was far more sensitive give the training I do, assassins rule number one if I can count, his crimson eyes widened and he fell to the ground!

When he fell it reminded me of how a rag doll might fall lifeless after its strings were cut from its puppeteers, I then noticed everyone else quickly on edge, though why wouldn't they be. Red eyes full of fear looked straight into Maka's I could tell, and speaking of said meister I did hear her scream quiet loud

"Soul, soul what's wrong, can you hear me!" She screamed out and from the corner of my eye I saw Tsubaki hold her back, though I could only guess why. I felt a sweat drop stream down my face as I too yelled to my friend alarmingly "shit Soul, what the hell's wrong with him" as the albino only worsened in front of my eyes every second.

He was gasping like he couldn't get any air, and curling into a ball clutching his arms to himself that looked almost painful as his knuckles were white from pressure. I wanted to dart forward, my protective instinct was on high alert, it always was with him though, because I always felt so, I don't know. As I tried to move I found, I couldn't, my feet were stuck to the ground and I was frozen, frozen in fear! Though I can admit, nothing has scared me more to this very day, then the ear piercing scream that erupted from the small male, and with that he passed out cold onto the floor.

Snapping out of his faze, Stein quickly ran to Soul crouching to his knee to asses his student. His finger went to Soul's jugular looking for a pulse and he sighed out only slightly in relief.

"His hearts beating and he's breathing, your stable, for now" the grey haired man muttered Morley to himself. He stood up walking quickly to his desk grabbing a white cloth to wipe all the sweat that had accumulated on Soul's face, but the sound of fabric tearing caught his attention and my aqua-marine eyes widened along with everyone else's in the room.

Standing tall and almost magical, were two large pitch black feathered wings, maybe it was my eye playing tricks but it seemed like the black was of another world. As soon as they rose to life, they fell, lifeless like Soul had moments ago blanketing around his still form, a long black demon like tail had also sprouted up out of nowhere almost, following its fellow wings example of death. It was so smooth and silky looking, that same unearthly black as the duo wings, and for some reason I had a need grow inside me to touch it.

That's when I relaxed though because the death scythe finally groaned showing some sort of life still sparked in him, and he rose only lightly to rest hisself onto his elbows. For some reason, maybe because of this sudden change, his hair was longer and seemingly more tamed then formerly glowing a luminouse silver like a full moon. I gasped for the third time freakin today when he pushed some bangs out of his face, longer eyelashes fluttered open eve along the most gorgeous ruby color I've ever seen in my life! His earlier Crimson was now a luscious strawberry color, but darkened near its edges blending his cat like pupil, Soul's cheeks were brushed a light pink and he just glowed with a new beauty I couldn't explain. Wait, I stopped myself and wanted to punch myself in the face, the hell am I thinking like this!

My attention was taken away by the sound of Soul, sniffing the air like a dog during a barbecue. My breath hitched, God damn what's with my breathing problems today, yeah that's it, it's not my buddy doing this, I gotta be coming down with something blocking my air way, yep that's it! However I couldn't help but let out a little sound when I saw two big fluffy dog ears twitch up in alertness crowning his head, and turning to, me...great.

He sniffed the air once more and slowly turned his head upwards towards me and his ruby eyes met my own opposite colored eyes, like yin and yang, red and blue. I tried to speak but my voice was also gone, oh good good good let's add more to this,though I couldn't help but be drawn to Soul, like he held me in a spell I couldn't escape. He was only staring at me though, not doing a god damn thing, why am I acting like a fucking girl I self conciously yelled at myself when a hot blush made its way to my face. Soul then made this, yelp? Moan? Groan!? I don't even know because I couldn't process the sound, why? Because Soul, quick as bunny jumped up from his spot, and onto me causing both of us to fall to the ground and I looked up, wings spread, tail wagging and a rather curiouser stare met me.

But as I gazed down my eyes just conveniently glued themselves to my best friends curvy hips and well rounded ass asking, no, born to be spanked and groped! Wait, since when did he have all these ahem, lovely features, and dare I say sexy fucking long legs that could belong to a models under his now tight blue skinny jeans.

"I knew it, the delicious smell, it WAS coming from you" he moaned in a new, playful like tone, his nose ventured closer to my neck inhaling my apparent scent deeply.

"Soul what are y-you talki-ing about", I studdered still shell shocked from my friends quick personality changes. That's when Soul, if possible leaned in closer to where our chests pressed against each other. "I wonder" soul muttered lowly and, hold on we're his canines ALWAYS that sharp!

"OW DAMNIT SOUL WATCH IT WITH THE TEETH" I shrieked out as said canines sunk deeply into my jugular.

Everybody in the class was eaither frozen in shock, or blushing like a madman because of Soul's sudden outburst. He detached himself from my neck, a trickle of candy red fluid trickled down to his chin and dripped to his finger. It drew his attention and his pink tongue jutted out licking up any blood left out, including my wond still bleeding lightly, as he did this small yelps and moans bubbled from his throat happily. Soul looked back up at me " wow, you even taste as good as you smell, your bloods so rich, so intoxicating, I can't get enough" he drew out longingly wrapping his arms around my neck and returning his face to my neck.

"Oh promise me Black Star you'll let me get addicted to it, I love it too much for a one time, oh, taste ah hah, hah hah ugh, Black Sta-ar!" He moaned loudly and mine soon accompanied as he ground his hips into my own, however I can only see that the ladies in our class moaned louder than both of us. All I know is if this kept up, I would do something I'd regret later, I was smart enough to know that.

"Fuck, Soul stop, hold uh ah ha o-on" well I attempted to anyways though it came out in short pants as I felt, well little Black Star starting to like this new side of Soul. Vocally I wasn't doing shit so I opted my next choice and grabbed his hips, unfortunately this only encouraged the albino to grind harder and faste into me! Out of ideas my brain didn't want to function, guys do have to heads and only enough blood to function one at a time. I spotted one of his wings lightly flapping in and out, so, I grabbed it by one of the end feathers and yanked, harder then I realized I did...

"YAAAAHH AH HA, OH OW OWWY OH DEATH, STAR" he whined out, both of our eyes snapped open only for his left to close tightly, and tears to accumulate in the right. Head tilted back to look at my tight grip on his wing, his grinding did stop though so, mission accomplished? Taking this chance I roughly grabbed and yanked him up so he was rested on his knees above my sweaty body.

"Ow, be a little more gentle with me, I'm really sensitive if you haven't noticed" Soul mumbled a tiny yelp.

I then lightened my grip and he relaxed, falling to his right hip and pulled his ruffled wing to himself rubbing the area I gripped. "So are your wings really sensitive or something" I asked quizzically, to which he nodded his head. Puffing his cheek out I, again I took my chance and stood up with the scythe.

Now speaking of my said friend my eyes returned to him, nearly bugging out of their home inside my eye sockets when I noticed Soul missing critical articles of clothing!

His pants no longer hid his legs, shoes? Nonexistent. Socks joined the list as well, though he still wore a white button up, black shibunisen tie, and black boxers. Though I'd barely call them that, they didn't leave much for the mind to imagine! Extenuating his glutes and well rounded hips, it highlighted his fully visible, plump thighs squeezed together as the black tail swung and rubbed against his well tanned, shiny like upper thigh. Just a hint of the two 'V lines showed in the opening below his shirt and above the low rise girl shorts Soul decided to whare today, he's goanna kill me!

"GAH, S-S-Soul, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR PANTS" though I cursed myself for stuttering, gods don't studder! The demon scythe then laughed lightly, "silly, I'm a demon, I work real fast this art, well, all demons are naturals when it comes to stripping offending clothes off, if you didn't notice." Mid sentence however he jumped up wrapping his deliciously thick thighs around my waist and strong arms around my neck. I can't really expect dainty though, Soul does work out with me.

Our faces were barely inches apart from eachother and Soul smiled fondly like I was the most prized thing in his life. It made me kind of happy, nobody really looks at me other then annoyance though, I'm kind of used to it though. At this point I put my hands under Soul's upper thigh to hold him in place so, ya know he didn't fall, and I wanted to faint when my calloused hands met soft, no, silky and hot flesh! Holy crap I knew he had some feminism legs, but this is kind of ridiculous man even Tsubaki isn't this toned!

My thumb started massaging into the tan skin and I felt muscle immediately though it didn't really shock me, what did sunrise me though is how it fit so flawlessly in my hand.

" so your a ohoishiyo (**oi-h-yo-ish-è-she-yo)**, how very, very interesting, I thought your kind was extinct" Stein slyly said. At this point I put Soul down but that didn't stop the ultimate death scythe from still nuzzling into my chest!

"That's all nice and dandy" I said not really curious eat the moment of what an oihoishi whatever was. "Can you please explain though why the hell he's so fucking horny all of a sudden, God damn he could make an incubus look like a church go-er!" I helped expectantly. Soul had decided it'd be a grand idea to nip and bite my chest and nipple, though with his sharp teeth it proved not a single problem.

"Well if Soul has had his blood sealed away since he was young, and also contributing he's freshly seventeen he is at THAT age" the stitched filled man said almost looking for the correct words. However when your in a room full of fresh and gutter minded teenagers, we got it pretty fast so I just decided, why not save him the trouble!

" so basically he's in a long term heat that's all coming out at once" I smirked, HA! Who does he think I am, mr. Stupid? That's when the grey haired man cranked the screw in his head twice, crap, he knows something..

"Well the problem is, is well, higher leveled demons don't just one night stands, they uh, they look for a life time partner Black Star." Huh...did, did I just hear him right? My best friend, of nearly three years, wants to be with me like, that! "NO WAY I-I can't do something like that or make big promises, I I uh!" Though I stooped as a low demonic chuckle coming from, heh, I wonder who?

The small boy was cuddled to me no more but a shadow was all that was left for a mere second, before he re-appeared on the teachers desk, lying on his side with one long leg down and one up and bent at the knee balancing his upper body on his elbow.

"Neh what's wrong Black Star senpai, don't think you can handle me, aw how disappointing, I though a god could finally satisfy me but I guess your not what you hype yourself to be." He purred in a low, teasing tone as I had mixed emotions, Senpai, meaning his superior, and God, aw damn he's calling me everything I've wanted forever, then he follows with something so, so degrading, this little shit will pay!"

His eyes almost glowed darkly, kind of how that weird purple liquid, the one that started this, glowed, a malicious grin made way to his features. My eyes snapped open, who does he think he is, does he think he's won or something! I whipped my head around to the little shit lying on the desk playing with his tail. "Who do you think you are talking to me, ME, like that huh!"

He whistled lowly and grinned more showing his sharp fangs, "ooh did I, hit a nerve there" he taunted.

That's when I darted words him faster than humanly possible but met my target, to an empty desk top?

"Black Star, what are you doing over there, I'm over here dumbass" I turned on my heel with a look of murder,"it's so very rude to talk to someone with your back turned, manners!" He purred leaning against the front row desks, more,y the vacant seat next to Ox who couldn't stop his massive nosebleed. However with an ass like that within arms reach of you. I can't blame the poor kid, the only action he gets is in book.

I growled out and and marched over to the cocky little bastard across the classroom, slamming my hands down on eaither side of his hips getting into the red-eyed demons face. "I will surpass the gods, anyone who challenges that, pays the price!"

Unfortunately though I didn't get the response I wanted, because his smirk merely grew and quicker then my eye could track he was behind me, walking the opposite direction slowly, non chalantly almost. "Oh I don't even think your little punishment could be that bad, what could YOU possibly don't?" He taunted me as I watched hypnotized by his sly long tail running back and fourth in amusement almost. He was defiantly enjoying this more then he should and i will be the one to knock him down a peg, nobody makes a bigger show at the DWMA then me, black Star!

Suddenly he swung his body around facing me narrowing his eyes and purred out, "then show me, how strong you are, I really would love to see how strong a god is, so, come and get me dark assassin Black Star" and with that I darted forward.

I didn't however make it because I landed my hit, on an aftermath shadow of where the albino once stood, my senses picked up quickly and I turned, dodging a red and black scythe nearly slicing my head in half! Shit he means business, his wings flapped and Soul landed just besides me, I could tell he was still getting used to extra extremities. He tripped, ever so slightly but in just that millisecond I was able to kick side and threw him over my shoulder to the ground. He landed onto his stomach but I forgot, his tail.

It shot out and wrapped around my ankle, though the texture caused goosebumps to run up leg, he turned himself around and spread his legs positioning himself to flip. Though he loosened his grip and I fell, I tried to brace my fall but my hand slipped onto his squishy inner thigh, my face, well, it landed oh so perfectly in his crotch.

"AH" he gasped out and a deep red blush, close to the color of his eyes painted his cheeks, the girls squeeled out again, for the what, third time today? Man we really are achieving every little fantasy that these girls think up and then some. I scrambled up but Soul still was smirking like he'd won the fight, I think not! So I pinned him to the floor and got on top of him, "who's your God now!"

That's when the door opened and a certain red haired death scythe came in, completely oblivious to the atmosphere. "Alright so I grabbed and made copies of the worksheet you asked so", he froze going pale. "Um Stein, what are two of your student in a uh, very sexual position and why Soul, are YOU HALF NAKED, that's unbecoming of a death scythe" he shoted out stomping his foot.

"None of your business" Soul said half-heartedly, which Spirit didn't like, "now what's up with the adittude, I'm your senior death scythe mister so you." He stopped again, slowing "uh, have you always had wings and, uh, ears?" Spirit pointed to him confused.

"Hmm not very observant lately are you, except when it comes to women", yep I defiantly saw his blue eye twitch in irritation. With that Stein intercepted the conversation. "Alright, so I really need you to print one-hundred more of those chapter seven tests also sorry to tell you now, I couldn't find you dis morning" stein cooly said.

'Damn nice dodge Stein', I praised my teacher silently, I got back up just as the bell rang and, as usual the class was empty within seconds, seconds! That meant Soul and I are alone, he could do whatever in the vacant class!

His wings disappeared like how Ragnarock disappears into Chrona's back, I didn't even notice he put his pants back on, or clothes for that matter, maybe he hid his tail in his pants? His fingers moved in working through his hair spiking it up as white ears pressed down, blending with the surrounding white spikes.

He grabbed his large bag leaning against the teachers desk and threw it back on his shoulder and with a wink left out the door, most likely to his AP music class.

"See ya Stary" he purred

Finally, I'm alone, so I as well grabbed my string closed bag and as well headed to strength and conditioning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I'm back I promise I wasn't abducted by slenderman! I've loved the feedback I've gotten on this story but with school bullshit and sport shit and work crap and family fucking problems (cosplaying a sailor today if ya can't tell) but I have decide to get the next chapter rolling! So without further ado

Listening to:

Special nightcore gaming mix [1] [1 hour]

Black star's P.O.V

Reaching the very top of the staircase I entered the balcony that had quite a view of death city, sitting my butt down on a pillar I breathed and began to meditate to the cool breeze reaching to me from the very top of the academy. Sid said it'd be a good idea for me to get some time to relax a bit, I couldn't focus at the bag anyways. My legs were folded Indian style, my arms stretched and folded as my palms pointed towards the sky . Shutting my eyes I let a big breath of air absorb deep into my stomach, 'breathe in, breathe out'. Remembering my assassins rules, I recited them in my subconscious.

'Assassins rule number one, silence, dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath, wait for an opening to attack your target. Assassins rule number two, transpositional thinking, analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements. Assassins rule number three, speed, take out the target before the target notices your presence.

The wind seems to move with me, my mind and soul sync with one another and I open my eyes feeling like one again. With that I jumped out into the open window of the classroom below surprised the few students who sit below.

Walking back to the gym, guys would stare but how could I blame them, who wouldn't be star struck by their God coming into their presence huh! Going to the bar I set it up, three thirty five plates on each side, laying on my back I took it off its support beam and easily started my warm up reps. Two hundred and ten pounds was an easy cool down for me, lowering it slowly as I breathed out, but obviously not to these wimps in my class who most of the time stopped their exercise to whatch with their jaws dropped. Keeping a straight face as I concentrated, I continued until Sid came in. "Hold up kid", he said as I held it straight up, two more thirty fives to each side, bringing the two hundred and ten up to three fifty. My breath began to grow heavier, but again, easy shit man!

After four reps I propped the weight back into its resting bar, and moved to single weight on the opposite side of the room. I picked up two fifty pound metallic weights from their storage racks, sitting down on the bench I did my routine, 'breathe in, and out'. When I was sweaty i decided I was good til the end of school. Pulling my scarf tight around my neck I waited for the bell to sound, and as soon as it did I waved to Sid, not like I wouldn't see him later but eh, whatever. Never know in this damn city, that goodbye you say to someone may be the last one, I know that far too well.

"Taking X away from a problem you'll use Pythagoreans theorem and then you'll set your problem up, A squared plus B squared equals C squared.". Yumi sensei said turning to the board and writing a problem at lightning speed. Looking down left I nearly fainted again from Soul basically eye fuckiing me! I got to give him credit though because he kept up with yumi's notes, kept under suspicion from the black haired woman and somehow made our eye fuck nonchalant at the same time, he's good. My face burned hotter every time I looked to my irresistible buddy, but this time when I looked I really wish I hadn't. Soul leaned back against the backboard running his finger, trailing down his chest to his crotch slowly unzipping his zipper rubbing up and down his dick.

He brought his boxers cloth through the hole, his face going is soft pink until he redid his jeans and winked at me, crossing his legs and returning his eys to the board. "Little fucker" I thought as my stiffy rubbed roughly against my trousers and that's when it started throbbing. "damnit" I whispered to myself my problem wasn't physically visable but if I let it go any longer it will be. "Blackstar do you need to go to the nurse you're very red is there a problem" Yumi asked, "he's got a problem alright" Soul smirked, I looked at him "shut the fuck up you evil little demon" I choked out.

Thank death however the bell rang for free hour, 'now to just wait for the class to empty and I can take care of this' everyone then left slowly and I whipped out my hardened member. I released a small moan as my grip tightened, however I was jolted for my pleasure as a door slammed open and closed. Revealing Soul panting like he ran a marathon, let's just say it didn't help my situation anyway possible. Placing my dick back in my pants I can only hope if I ignored it, it would just go away.

"What's up with you" I calmly spoke because you know, I totally didn't have a boner over my friend, oh no! He looked up at me and relaxed "those girls from history must've told what happened earlier because I got ambushed by that yaoi Fanclub" he groaned out at a breath. Eyes closed I laughed silently at my buds discomfort but stopped as he sat down beside me rocking his bag down next to mine. "So did you hear about what Spirit did with Stein to a bunch of new kids who I guess were goofing off in science" he side noted. How can you be sitting here talking to me like nothing happened dismorning! I yelled in my mind, we basically almost fucked for about fifty some other kids to see!

"N-no I didn't, what he do" I asked cursing myself for stuttering 'I'm a God, gods do not stutter damnit' though as a self ranted I didn't notice souls lack of words. Until I heard it, that deep seductive chuckle...


	4. authors note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

hi, i have no reson nor excuse that can validate why ive been gone for so long. im deeply sorry

i have a questions for you all, would anyone wish to see this story continued? ive contemplated dropping the story but id like some oppinions on it.

if youd like me to continue please feel free to leave a reeview on thi chapteer or PM me

thanks!

DEVIL


	5. Chapter 5

The wait is over!

...

(recap) I didn't notice Souls lack of words but what I did notice was a deep seductive chuckle...

"Say BlackStar, having some", he ghosted his hand right above my crotch, "problems", my face tunred two shades of red and a purple in a matter of three seconds. Damnit all how the fuck does he get these damn reactions out of me, I hate this, im a god, gods don't show weakness! "The hell are you talking about" I nervously laughed hoping I could play off his game.

Nope, the fuckboy had some different ideas!

My widened eyes met his glowing rubies crested by half lidded eyes, his hand slithered down to caress my knee, "that's got to be uncomfortable for you, isn't it" he purred. I felt his hand slide up to my thigh, making me emit a tiny moan, but oh boy did he hear it, believe me! He made his middle and pointer finger walk up the rest of my leg, stopping just below the tent threatening to rip my pants at the moment.

"Now don't tell me, did I do that to you, lil ol me, my my BlackStar aren't you suppose to be a big strong mighty god, isn't it suppose to be harder than a simple teasing to turn you on". His voice was a deep purr, and damn I might even say, sexy, and without any kind of warning, he grabbed onto my dick and squeezed it through my pants. "AH fuck damnit oh death Soul don't" I moaned out loudly like a little bitch, I couldn't help it though! They just kept flying out of my mouth every time it opened or even cracked for an opening, "stop it Soul, ugh ah oh fuck stop". I panted and sweat like a stuck pig as his skilled hands and hungry eyes skillfully rubbed my fully alert cock, "Soul seriously AH" he looked into my eyes then.

"You keep saying no but the juices flowing out of your dick like a fountain are battling your no's with yes's"

He'll be the death of me, my head dropped back banging against the back board as my eye sight blurred, from pleasure or something I don't know. The scythe moved down to sit between my legs spreading them wide apart and I wasnt about to ask when that part happened. Especially when his hand sped up and the other went to fondle my tingling balls. "ah, oh god yes" I yelled out as a strange pang went down my spine and into my stomach, tightening it. Soul smirked, but not his regular one, something was off about this one, but I was way too turned on to think clearly. I could feel my climax coming, ready to bust a fucking nut already!

"Soul I- im goanna" I stuttered but stopped, and you want to know why I stopped, because the little shit sitting his happy ass between my legs, stopped.

I looked down at his smiling face with pent up anger, "heh heh heh, you didn't think I was going to let you go so easily did yo" I cut him off by leaning down and grabbing him. Scooping him up to be in my lap as my tight grip on his hips made him flinch. "Ah ow hey n-no fair I" he stuttered grabbing my shirt, I smirked to myself eying up his sweet little body.

"Your going to pay for all that teasing Soul mark my word", I grabbed his briefs wrenching them over enough to expose him as I positioned myself at his entrance. His eyes widened as his body started shaking and trembling, "wait BlackStar weve only got five minutes until the bell though". Damnit! This little fuck head...

"Fine then" I grunted pushing him down and grabbing a fistful of his white silver hair I yanked his ass over so my godly rod sat just in front of his mouth. "If you wont let me get in one hole, then put your other one to work" I pushed him forward making him take my dick into his mouth. One hand went to hold my thigh as he began to bob his head back and forth, "good boy" I purred, running my fingers through the fuckers hair.

I at that point noticed his other hand had gone between his legs, not messing with his semi-erection but further, fingering himself as he moaned and panted. His tongue danced and made patterns along my shaft until I felt that single chill run down my spine.

I grabbed the back of his head securing him as I came in his mouth "gah, geh ha heh ha" groaning as my pent up want was finally released. I looked down at his watering eyes and reddened cheeks, "swallow" I glared smirking as I flet his throat constricting as he did exactly as I said. I wonder if the whole dog ears are bringing on this whole obedience thing, whatever!

I let go as he slid my limp member out of his mouth panting, "I didn't think it would taste so, good" he moaned out, looking up as he crawled up my chest. my hand went to his bottom to support him as he basically cuddled into my neck moaning lightly, "thank you, BlackStar".

He then got up as I put myself away and he as quick as lightening again got dressed, seriously how the hell does he fucking do that so quick! He wears kind of skinny jeans for fucks sake, whatever though ive got better things to think about, like my next big entry for gym!

Soul grabbed his bag looking at me as the bell rang, he walked over and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips blushing as he moved away. "Ill see you in gym Stary" he smiled looking at me so fondly before walking out the door, shit gym class, aww fuck I gotta go get my shit from my locker still!

...

Sorry for a short chapter but I want to go to Souls point of view and have some fun with whats going on in his head!

I have no proper and good reason to excuse my long absence with this story especially considering so many people have pm'd me asking to continue.

I know a "im sorry" isn't going to cut it but...for an apology im posting three other Soul eater stories, Soul x BlackStar, Soul x ragnarock and im tossing around doing a Soul x Oni one shot (had a dream bout it okay...) let me know what you think in the reviews though.

~devil~


End file.
